


Dreams

by he11oworld



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, but there is some swords poking through golden boys so, spoilers for chapters 100+, spoilers for zeno's powers, there arent really that graphic of depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he11oworld/pseuds/he11oworld
Summary: The distance from Hiryuu castle affects more than just Zeno's healing speed.× × × × ×Spoilers for chapters 100+ (Zeno's powers)





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> what the yeet is up yall this work is unbetad and was written in like,, half an hour. let me know what you thought about this in the comments below!!

Zeno silently watches his family tend to their wounds, barely listening to their conversations. More than once he catches the worried and relieved gazes of the others on his body, checking for injuries that don’t exist. Fatigue lingers in his muscles, exhaustion pulling gently at his eyelids. He wants to sleep, but knows they’ll have to get moving soon. After once again spotting the Lad check him over, Zeno clapped his hands together and jumped up, willing himself to stay standing.

“Are all of Zeno’s baby chicks alright?” he asked, skipping over to Shin-ah’s side. “Is Seiryuu okay? Hakuryuu? Ryokuryuu? Miss? Lad? Mister?” Zeno pats Shin-ah and Kija’s shoulders and plops himself down next to Jae-ha. “Ryokuryuu hasn’t said much, has he? Is Zeno’s baby chick okay?”

Jae-ha huffed a laugh and tousled Zeno’s hair. “You’re baby chicks are fine, old man,” he said, smiling at Zeno’s pout. “It’s you we’re worried about, goofball.”

Zeno sticks his tongue out, leaning some of his weight against the other dragon. “Zeno is just fine, just fine. He’s only tired, just a little bit.”

“‘Just a little bit?’” Yoon repeats suspiciously, eyes narrowing. “You’re practically asleep on your feet!”

Yona nods worriedly. “You should sleep, Zeno. You were hurt very badly.” Hak frowned, but didn’t say anything. They needed to get going. Kija, Jae-ha, and Shin-ah exchanged glances and nodded.

“Go ahead, Zeno,” Jae-ha said, wrapping an arm around Zeno’s shoulders. “I’ll carry you when it’s time for us to move.” The yellow dragon hesitated, then sighed. He really was tired and before he knew it, his body betrayed him and surrendered to sleep.

× × × × ×

Hiryuu eyes his youngest brother curiously, anxiety rolling off the other in waves. The sun shines down on them warmly, lighting the courtyard up in a soft glow. The sunlight makes Zeno’s hair seem to sparkle and cause his beautiful blue eyes to lighten up. “Is there something you want to tell me, little dragon?”

Zeno nods and wrings his hands. “My king,” Zeno says anxiously. “I do not know how I can help you. I want to protect you. I want to stand beside you, King. But I can’t. Not by… not by being unable to fight.”

“I do not have strength like Guen, nor can I jump like Shuten. I’m not as smart or powerful as Abi, either. Blood makes me sick and I’m no good at fighting.” Zeno’s eyes shine, dangerously close to tearing up. “My king,” he chokes. “I’m simply no good for you.”

Hiryuu lays a hand on the Ouryuu’s shoulder and pulls him close. “Oh, Zeno,” he sighs into his hair. “Do not worry. The battlefield is not the only place you can be. You are plenty wonderful here, at the castle, by my side, keeping everyone cheery.” He steps back and looks the blond in the eyes. “You make every hard fought battle worth it. You and all the people of this kingdom. Your smile makes our struggles worth while, Zeno.”

Zeno is dumbstruck, not expecting such a reply. Hiryuu smiles and plants a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair. “So please, never lose that smile of yours, Ouryuu.” The king turns and walks away, feeling a shy happiness from the other through their heavenly bond.

Zeno watches the retreating form of his king and startles, heat lighting up his face. His heart flutters and he fists his hands in his robes above his heart. Oh, no.

Zeno has fallen hopelessly in love.

× × × × ×

Zeno’s drowsy eyes open to see green. For a moment he thought Shuten was dragging him off somewhere before reality set in. He is on Jae-ha’s back, bouncing gently as their group treks through the woods in search of camp. His mind is sluggish and his mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. Remnants of his dream linger in his mind, a heartbreak long buried in his heart floating to the surface.

He wants to say something to let Jae-ha know he’s awake. To let the green dragon walk without carrying him, anything. Jae-ha is still hurt, after all. His eyelids flutter and all he can do is mumble a quiet “Ryokuryuu” into the green dragon’s hair while Jae-ha turns to him.

“Sleep,” Jae-ha whispers.

Zeno falls back into slumber.

× × × × ×

Don’t do this, his brain screams at him. These are people, these are lives you’ll be taking.

Drawing his sword, Zeno nervously watches invaders approach from over the horizon. Shouting grows louder and louder as they come ever closer. He flexes his grip and and breathes deeply. He must protect his brother’s kingdom. That silly red dragon who so loved the world he became human. He would protect it for him.

This isn’t right, his instincts shout. You’re not supposed to fight, you were never meant to fight!

All too soon the foreign soldiers are upon him, slashing and screaming and cursing his kingdom’s name. Zeno’s blade strikes down man after man, blood spurting from fatal wounds and staining his clothes, the earth, his skin. His blade is gleaming in red and the sight makes bile rise in his throat. The queasiness is chased away as a shout startles him, a blade piercing his back and poking through his chest. The sword is pulled out and over the blood rushing through his ears, he can hear the victorious cheers turn to horrified shrieks as his body repairs itself.

Zeno flicks his blade, his nearest attackers rushing to put distance between them. “If I am a monster, would you please leave?” He asks, mentally pleading for them to leave.

A declaration shoots through the air. “S-somebody kill that thing! C’mon men, let’s slay the beast!” Swords are flying at him, soldier lunging from all angles to slice Zeno to pieces. A haze takes over the Ouryuu’s mind, and his body becomes numb.

When he returns to his senses, bodies are littering the ground and the straggling fighters are bleeding, their faces twisted in horror. The stench of blood fills Zeno’s nose and makes his stomach churn uneasily. The shouting and fighting around him overwhelms his senses, and he sways on his feet. More swords skewer Zeno from all sides but he can’t bring himself to care. His brothers are dead. His brothers are dead and he’s all alone.

His body shakes as he turns his head up to the heavens.

Zeno roars.

× × × × ×

Kija calmly approaches his brother, swiping his human hand over Zeno’s forehead. “Is he alright, Jae-ha?” Jae-ha hums, eyes raking over the still sleeping form. “I don’t know, Kija. He was very hurt, so he probably needs to sleep a while.” He absentmindedly taps his fingers on his thigh. “It’s probably the distance from Hiryuu Castle,” he mused.

Zeno twitches in his sleep, breaths turning fast and shallow. Kija and Jae-ha spring into action, shaking the yellow dragon and speaking loudly. Curious, Yoon, and Shin-ah enter the tent and jump. “Wake up, Zeno!” Yoon shouts as Shin-ah pats the prone dragon’s cheek. Zeno’s eyes snap open and he springs himself away from the commotion. His brothers all let out a sigh of relief.

“Are you… okay, Zeno? You… looked like you were… having a nightmare...” Shin-ah asks, voice louder than usual. Color returns to Zeno’s pale face as he smiles shakily.

“Zeno is alright, yes he is. His baby chicks are all worried about him!” He laughs, barely concealing the tremble in his voice. He smiles at their reactions, claws in his hair and shouting in his ears.

“You’re all adorable!” He coos happily and laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave a comment down below and let me knkw what you thought!! also, if you spot spelling errors please point them out to me, it makes the story better!
> 
> fun fact: it was very hard for me to write zeno's dialogue because i kept wanting to write it like himura kenshin sjshfhsjfa


End file.
